


Lips Of An Angel

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Mystery, Not what you are expecting!, Secrets, enjoy the ride!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: A simple phone conversation...or is it?
Kudos: 2





	Lips Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Telling anything will ruin the surprise, so please read the end notes!

He was sitting in his favorite chair reading, when his cell phone rang. 

His lips quirked at the tone, he knew who it was. 

He placed a bookmark in his book and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello." He said softly and it was not a question to the person on the other side. Her soft chuckle was heard followed by a, "Hi. How are you?"

He smiled and sat back in his chair. "I'm fine, how are you?"

She sighed softly. "I'm ok, not much is going on. Is it cold where you are?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah it's cold, you know it is. You're not here."

She lets out a gasp and bites her lip. "I had a dream about you last night, I got to missing you. Missing us."

He sighed again. "You know, what we had...it was amazing. I never really moved on from it. And...you make it hard to be faithful. You know that right?"

She laughed again. He can hear the rustle of blankets and the hiss of a heater. "She must be cold," he thinks to himself.

"Well I never wanted to come between the two of you, what we are...is like the ocean and the shore. An unstoppable force."

"An unstoppable force...yeah that is a good way to put it. When are you coming back home?"

She sighs softly and gives a small yawn. "As soon as I am done with all my classes. Once I am home...should we tell them what is going on? Or do we hide behind the lies again."

"You my dear, have the lips of an angel, but the tongue of the devil."

"So that's an 'I don't know.' That's ok, I'm not sure either."

He chuckles and hears footsteps outside of the room. "I think I better wrap this up ok? It's really good to hear your voice."

"Especially when I am saying your name right?" 

He laughs with her, but says reluctantly. "Well I better get going." 

She mimics the sound and says. "Me too, I have an early class tomorrow. But I will call again soon ok?"

He smiles at that. "I look forward to it."

She sighs softly. "Goodnight Jasper. I love you."

He listens as the phone clicks off before he says. "I love you too, goodnight Renesmee."

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I wrote that about 5000 years ago when I was still writing for Livejournal, so that will date me. The Jasper/Renesmee pairing kinda threw me a little at the time, but it was something different and fun. And I think I won an award for the story, I don't remember lol 
> 
> Please leave comments below!!


End file.
